I'm Still Here
by captainjelsa
Summary: It's been six years since Tris' death, until one day when Tris arrives at the front gate fatally wounded. Tobias tries to find out what happened and why she still alive. He tries to keep Tris safe when all of sudden there is a whole new threat to the city of Chicago. DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHRACTERS IN MY STORY!(Except for Lela)
1. Chapter 1

I'm Still Here

Tris' P.O.V.

I can't push back the feeling of pain. Blood has a strange color as it oozes out of my torso. My only hope is the five year old pulling me to the gates of Chicago. The weight from under me pulled me to my knees, and I coughed up the metal-tasting, red liquid. She has so much bravery to do this; she is braver than I was at her age. "C'mon Six! We're almost there! Just stay with me", Lela told me. The guards rushed to my aid, but moved when I saw one familiar face. "Tobias?" I choke out.

Tobias' P.O.V.

I was in my office sorting papers and going through business e-mils when I got the call. "FOUR! TRIS IS AT THE GATE!" Zeke blasted through the phone. "What do you mean Tris is at the gate?" I asked. "Just come and see for yourself!" He once again shouted. I sprinted to the gates to see what all the commotion was about. At first I was confused about everything, but that all changed when I say blue-gray staring into my eyes. I rushed to pick up her limp body. She was fading fast, and I couldn't lose her twice. There was a little girl next to me that must have gotten Tris here judging by her blood stained T-shirt and hands. We both cried out for medical help. I was so happy, so confused, so scared. When the Ambulance arrived I got inside, as they lifted her into the vehicle. The little girl that had hair as dark as mine and eyes like Tris, hopped into the automobile. "I'm sorry but only family members can come in here sweetie," I said and then pointed to Zeke." That man will take you to the hospital to see her." "I'm not leaving my mommy!" she shouted. I simply nodded and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris' P.O.V.

The darkness surrounded the atmosphere I was in. I was the only one there in the middle of nothingness, or so I thought. Two bodily figures appeared from the black. It wasn't until they got close I realized who they were. "Mom? Uriah?" I searched for answers. Where was I and why were my mother and Uriah there with me. "Where am I?" I asked. "Aw, Tris it's good to see you, but we can't be here for long so I shoot for the point. Got it Six?" He told me. I nodded my head but was still completely clueless. "Let me handle this Uriah", my mother scorned."Beatrice, you're here because you are in comma, and we have come to inform you that the only way to get out of it is to fight. I know you can. We'll be in touch", my mother said. "Mom can I be with you wherever you are?" I questioned with tears swelling in my eyes. "No Beatrice. Not just yet you have so much to live for. Tell Caleb that I love him and tell my granddaughter to stay strong. Okay?" She asked me for confirmation. "Okay." I promised. She smiled and waved goodbye as she and Uriah disappeared._ Okay. _Soon after that I fought to return to my world. Alone in nothingness

Tobias' P.O.V.

I stood outside and paced the room. The dark haired girl waved at me to come and sit by her, because I had nothing else to do, why not? "You don't need to worry about Six. My mom is a fighter!" She reassured me. "Can I ask you a couple of things kid?" I said as kindly as possible. "My name is not kid. It's Lela. And ask away I'd be obliged", she told me. She is a lot like Tris. Has her sass and all. "Well, Lela, how old are you?" I smiled. "I'm five. My momma says that I'm braver than she was at her age", she responded with pride. Wait if she was five that means that Tris had to have her about a year after the bureau incident. That could only propose that the time of conception was right before Tris died. Is this my daughter? "Hey! You okay in there?" she asked waving her hand in my face. I must have gotten so into thought that I lost myself. "Yeah I'm fine. Okay next question. Why do you call her Six? If she's your mom you really shouldn't call her by her nicknames", I told her. "Well when we were in the cell my mom used to go on and on about how she and my daddy would try and protect the factions from the war that the faction Erudite wanted. One day she told me how she had to face her fears and she ended up only having six, so that was one of her notorious nicknames, but instead everyone still called her Tris because it suited her better. All except for one and that was my daddy, a boy named four", she said. I had a look of shock escape my face. I can't believe it. Not only did Tris leave me thinking she was dead for six years but she also kept from me that I had a child. "What were your other ones? I can tell by the look on your face you probably have plenty more", she asked. I immediately composed myself. "Where were you and your mom all this time? I'm a good friend of hers and ya'll have been gone for six years", I asked my last and final question. "Well I don't know exactly where it was, but I know it was a prison cell of some sort. My mom had taught me everything I needed to know in that cell. How to read, how to write, survival, and almost anything else you can think of. I don't know how she did it honestly. None of the other prisoners knew either. She always told me it was because I have a gift, and because I'm perfectly balanced that I was able to learn and do so much in a raggedy old cell. Once I was old enough to understand she told me everything about the bureau accident. To be honest I told my mom that was irrational decision that she would go instead of my uncle, but she told me she ended up getting hurt really bad. Obviously she had dumb it down a bit because it wasn't totally age appropriate, but she told me what she thought I should know. Apparently once she had woken up from her near death experience a man, named Parish, told her for ruining the bureau project she had a life sentence in prison. This Parish person was head of the U.S. government and had been counting on the bureau to successfully work on genetically modifying people for a perfect society. Then my mom had me and you know that story. One day Parish said we could leave, but it would cost my mother. I didn't watch but I could tell by the shape she was in after they let us leave that the price was torture. I hated seeing my mom so weak-willed and giving up on hope. So I asked her about the place with gates and the city of Chicago to see if we could go there for help. She gave me directions while I dragged her body there. I was lucky that she even made it here alive. She shouldn't have risked my safety for her life, but I know that if she fights she'll pull through", the little girl said confidently. Everything finally made sense. She didn't keep it from me on purpose. If she could have, she would have left that cell long ago. For the time being I would watch my growing little girl until Tris woke up. I'm proud of Tris for teaching her so much and making sure she's safe. Now all I have to do is have faith that my girlfriend and this little girl's mother would wake soon. The doctor finally came out and told me that Tris was in a comma from all the injuries she had. They also so said that she had a 20% chance of living, but I didn't believe that. We were invited to come into the room and see her. Her body laid on the bed in a deep sleep. Surprisingly, Lela understood everything and sat down next to the lifeless body. "Don't worry momma I know that you wouldn't leave us yet", she said. What did she mean by us?

Lela's P.O.V.

I could tell the man with me was my daddy that I never got to meet until now. I can figure out people easily. It is one of my talents. I told my mom that she wasn't ready to leave us. Her family. I squeezed her hand and felt a small squeeze in return. "I would never leave you my sweet Lela."


	3. Chapter 3

Tris' P.O.V.

After what felt like forever, I had woken up to the sound of my daughter's voice telling me, "Don't worry momma. I know you wouldn't leave us yet." I slowly opened my eyes to the blinding lights of the hospital I was in, wherever that was. Then she squeezed my hand and I did in return."I would never leave you my sweet Lela," I replied meaning every word of it. My little girl looked into my eyes and bear hugged me. "Okay Lela, not too much momma's still recovering." She automatically pulled off of me, as if I was contagious. "Sorry, guess I got carried away a bit," she said, wiping tears away from her face. There was someone behind my daughter that seemed familiar. His hair was a chocolate brown; his eyes were so blue that they looked calming like the sea; his build was muscular and he was average height. He was _extremely _stunning. Wait. As my memories flooded back to me, I remember an 18 year old boy much similar to him. A boy who told me I was beautiful, and didn't want me to die. My last words to Caleb were about that boy. Tears filled my eyes as I realized who he was. "Tobias?" I choked out. My one boyfriend walked over to my bedside and kneeled beside it. His head hung low as silent sobs racked his body. I put a hand on his back as reassurance that he'll be okay and I was here. "Lela, can you wait outside please? My friend and I need to talk." I told her but didn't take my eyes off of Tobias. "Sure thing Six," she replied. My hand motioned for him to lie on the uncomfortable bed with me. He did as I asked, but didn't stop crying. Then to help stop the water works I took his hand and squeezed it. Finally, he stopped being so emotional. "I guess I have a lot of explain to do huh?" I asked to make him laugh. I missed seeing him smile, and thankfully I got the reaction I wanted. "Actually, not as much as you think you do, but to a level yes. Lela told me mostly everything that happened since you were out for nearly 8 hours," he said smiling. "Well you can ask me about anything you don't understand," I told him. "Well, first of all, one that I'm almost one hundred percent sure about, is Lela my daughter?" He asked. "Yes, Lela Natalie Prior is your daughter," I told him warily since he had known nothing about until nearly six years after the fact. "Okay, that's great," he said taking it pretty well. "Second one was why did you go instead of him if you didn't want leave him?" My throat began to close making it hard to breathe. I should have known he would've asked the only question that I still didn't completely understand yet. "Well I'm still figuring why I did it, but I will explain it as much as I can. You know that Caleb has always been dear to me, even though he had betrayed me. When it came down to it Caleb was afraid to die, and I truly didn't want to die either. Though the only sensible thing was for me to go and do it instead, because I was more likely to survive the death serum. I was doing fine until David decided to show up and put two bullets in my skull. To be honest it was the most selfless thing I've ever done. Caleb knew that," I said explaining as best I could. "Well it's still confusing, but I'm sure I'll understand someday. Last question, how are you still alive?" He said asking the most obvious question present. "I presume Lela has told you about Parish?" As soon as he nodded his head I continued. "Well Parish found me and took me. I was obviously in critical condition, so he hurried to get me medical condition. At first he felt sorry for me and talked to me once a day when I was in my comma. Oh yeah sorry, I skipped a bit, because of the condition I was in, once they had fixed me up I was in a full blown comma. I could surprisingly hear every word he said. It took me about 5 months to wake up. Once I had woken up I had not remembered anything from before David shot me. I was startled when I saw the baby bump on my stomach, so Parish decided to explain everything. He told me that I couldn't remember the father because of memory loss, and my memories would eventually come back over time. After two months my memories started coming back and Parish had developed a liking to me. Soon he found out I as in charge of the Bureau Incident he was heartbroken and only followed orders, because he had to. I was thrown into a cell and I'm pretty sure Lela told you the rest. Parish is the reason I'm alive and here. He was the one who stopped the guards who were torturing me and told me to run. After a while the hits to the head I had gotten made my vision clouded. I also have Lela to thank Lela. Without her I would be in the middle of nowhere and dead," I told him everything he didn't know. "Now I have to tell you something. That little girl that's standing outside is no ordinary little girl," I said in a way to try and make it understandable. "Well that's kind of obvious I mean she's our daughter," he said in the kind of way that every parent would tell their kids their special. "No Tobias, I mean it. According to the lab tests she is perfectly balanced. She is equally applicable for Erudite, Dauntless, Amity, Candor, and Abnegation. If the government got their hands on her, there is no telling what they'd do to her. Parish and I were the only ones that knew this for that reason. You have to understand that now everything I do will be to make sure she's safe and not in the wrong hands. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone took her from me." He looked at me with his mouth slightly open. He then just shut it and looked into my eyes. "I promise to keep her safe. I missed you too much. Now you're here. You're finally with me," he said seriously. He then pulled my face to his and kissed me. He deepened the kissed and liked my bottom lip for his tongue to seek entrance. I granted him permission and slightly moaned as his tongue fought for dominance. He was so warm that I felt like I could hold onto him forever, but sadly that wasn't possible. His lips broke away from mine and he told me, "Well that sound definitely was interesting. Seems I'm not the only one that missed somebody." I started to turn beet red. Tobias just chuckled. "You and Lela can sleep at my house tonight. Okay?" He said it more as a suggestion than a question. I simply nodded my head, and Tobias told Lela she could come inside. We all sat there waiting for the doctor's okay for me to leave. I started thinking to myself. _Man, life couldn't be better._ Sadly it wouldn't stay like that for long.


End file.
